


Hands on Her

by moonlobak



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Erotica, F/F, girlxgirl, hookup buddies, one shot au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlobak/pseuds/moonlobak
Summary: [One shot AU]Moonbyul, a dress maker who has a special abilities, involved in forbidden love with one of her client, Irene Bae.Is it worth to be called love or just a momentary desire?This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, and pictures are used in a fictitious manner.This story has been posted on AFF : https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1468651
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 6





	Hands on Her

**Story Note :**

  * **Align left : Moonbyul's thought**
  * **Align right : Other's thought**



* * *

My name is Moon Byulyi, I’ve been working as a dressmaker for 6 years and 3 years ago I bought a boutique store for in Gangnam. 6 years as a dressmaker, I could say I’m quite well known in South Korea. Mostly I made party dresses or wedding dresses, but my high-end clients oftenly made request for customize suits or outfits for their events.

Oh right, I have this _‘gift’_. You know, whenever I touch someone’s skin with my hand or slightly brushed their skin, I can hear what they were thinking and I can feel their emotions too. I wasn’t quite sure where I get it from, but I’ve been able to read other’s feelings since I was in elementary school.

Everyone around me always think that I’m a weird and rude kid because I usually avoid handshake or touching related things. My parents are the only one who knows about my _gift_ , they always told me to be careful of the _gift_ that I have. Since I live by myself, they are afraid that I might hurt myself. That’s why I love my job as a dressmaker, like who will feel sad when they have a special occasion to look forward to, right? So their joy and happiness will affect me in a good way.

Just like a routine, every morning before I went to my boutique I usually came to order coffee from this coffee shop. It is on the way to my boutique.

A bitter smoky aroma could be smelled as I entered and the sound of grinded coffee beans was like a music to my ear.

_Ahh, Good morning people,_ I thought.

I smiled to the female barista who was standing at the counter. She greeted me as soon she saw me.

“Hi Moonbyul-ssi, good morning to you. Same order?”

There is this barista who always served my coffee every morning, she has a cute smile or maybe her dimple made her smile even sweeter. Her name is Wheein.

Strangely, today she greeted me with a sour smile, it kinda makes me feel curious about what happened to her but maybe it would be better if I didn’t pry on it.

“Hey, good morning. Yes please, Wheein-ssi.”

I feel her hands just touched mine when I gave her my card to pay the bill.

Her emotions runs through me, I could hear what she was saying and what she was thinking.

I could feel my heart and guts getting tight, her emptiness and the coldness she feels, I could feel it too.

This girl.. I could feel she was feeling lonely and sad, she has been missing her mother so much.

It’s my first time seeing her feeling down like this. But what’s with this heartache, I could feel she was carrying a big burden on her shoulder.

_Wheein-ssi, what exactly have you been through..?_

I hate this kind of feelings, the feelings where the people I touched or when they touch my hands effecting me. I wish someday I can touch people freely without getting their feelings attached to me. But I wonder if that day will come..  
  


When I was drowned in my thought, I saw Wheein waving her hand in front of me. Her faded voice slowly became clear.

“Moonbyul-ssi, are you okay?” I startled and without realizing I’ve been putting my hands on my chest for a while.

“Huh? Sure I’m fine, probably because I haven’t had my morning coffee.” I smiled and continued “Wheein-ssi, could you please add one beef quiche too?” I shake my head to chase away her emotions and I put my hands down from my chest.

“Sure Moonbyul-ssi.

She took the quiche out and put it inside the microwave to heat it. She served it on a plate and now she’s making my coffee. Wheein took the plate and gave it to me together with the coffee.

“Thank you Wheein-ssi, by the way the quiche is for you. Hwaiting for today.” I put a smile on my face and I intentionally touch her hands while I took my coffee to see how she felt now.

_‘Oh gosh, why do I feel like to cry now? It’s just a quiche, Wheein._

_Did she always be so kind like this? Why she looks so cool today?_

_Don’t tell me I fell for her. I wish we could talk more.’_

Her feelings have changed. It was warmer, sweet, and she feels so nervous that she couldn’t look me in the eye.

“Thank you Moonbyul-ssi, I will enjoy it.” She smiled.

Oh yes, seeing how big her smile right now, she must be feeling better now.

Now, I will guarantee my next words will put her on smile all day.

“Wheein-ssi, you have to take responsibility for my blood sugar.”

“What, why me Moonbyul-ssi?”

“Your sweet smile made my blood sugar rising and it’s not healthy.”

Taken aback by my flirtous words, she was blushing.

“Have a nice day, see you tomorrow Wheein-ssi.” Then I made my way out from the coffee shop and walk to my boutique with a coffee on my left hand.

I could see Hyejin from the boutique’s window, she was cleaning the reception desk. She stopped and looked at me as I came in.

“Good morning, Hyejin-ah.”

“Morning, Unnie. Where’s my drink?”

“As I remember, I didn’t owe you any drink and you don’t drink coffee.”

“Oh, come on, a bit kindness wouldn’t be hurt, Unnie. They also have tea on their menu right?”

“Let’s see if you managed to put everything in order by today, then I will treat you for your morning tea and a lunch tomorrow.”

She didn’t reply me as she quickly went back to cleaning and putting her best to tidy up the dresses.

Hyejin is the only employee in my boutique, she was my receptionist and also my secretary. She arranges my appointments with guests for measurements or fitting schedules and she is also the person who handles our customers, as I mostly spend my days in the studio making designs or dresses. She’s been working with me for two years and she considered me like her own sister now.

I smiled and walked up a few stairs to the corridor that leads to my studio room when Hyejin called me.

“Unnie, wait. You will have dress measurement appointment on 10.30 AM and 11 AM for dress fitting, Unnie.”

“With whom, Hyejin-ah?”

“It said with the daughter of SK nation defense minister on 10.30AM and Kim Hyesoo-ssi on 11AM.”

“Wow, the daughter of nation defense minister.. It sound’s scary. Did she mention what kind of dress she wants to make?”

“It’s a wedding dress, Unnie. I will let you know if she’s here.”

“Ah, Hyejin-ah. Could you help me handle the fitting?”

“Okay, Unnie. I’m sure Hyesoo-ssi would rather meet me than you, unnie.

“Ouch.” I playfully touch my heart pretended to get hurt. We laughed and I continued “Thanks Hyejin-ah.”

I continue to walk through the corridor to my studio room. The corridor has three rooms. One for my studio room, one for the fitting room and the other one is for the measurement room.

I opened the white door that leads to my studio. I hung my bag and jacket on the hanger then I tied my hair. Headed to the table where I left my work unfinished from yesterday. I take the chalk and start marking the areas on the fabric that need to be cut and sewn.

Hours passed and I heard someone knocking on my door when I put the unfinished suit on the mannequin, it was Hyejin at the door. She told me that the minister's daughter had arrived. I hung my measuring tape on the mannequin and walked over to greet the guests.

There are two women and a man. I suppose it’s the daughter with her mom and a bodyguard. A smile appeared on my face as I approached them.

“Hello Ma’am, nice to meet you. My name is Moonbyul, I’m the owner of this boutique”

As I bowed, the old lady walked over to me and took my hand to shake it.

_Ah fuck_ , I said to myself.

The old lady expected a lot from me with a little bit of doubt, she thought I might be too young to be inexperienced in making dresses. Other than that, she felt very happy with her daughter’s marriage. Combined with the benefits she and her husband got for this political arrangement of marriage.

_Poor daughter_.

I shook her hands and release it immediately.

“Hello Miss Moonbyul, it’s my first time to be here. Let me introduce my daughter.”

“Hi, nice to meet you Moonbyul-ssi. My name is Bae Joohyun.” She bowed to me, no expression.

_No handsake, thanks for Godsake._

“Miss Bae.” I bowed back to her.

“Please have a seat.” I lead them to the sofa, so we could talk comfortably.

“Excuse me, may I offer you any drinks?” Hyejin approached us to offer the guests drinks.

“Just water please, for both of us.” The lady replied.

The daughter just sits silently, it seems like the mother is saying everything on her daughter’s behalf.

“So I heard you’re going to make a wedding dress, do you already have any idea for the design? Or do you have any own preferences already?” I was looking at the daughter, hoping she would explain what she wants for her wedding dress to me. But again.. Her mother took it over as if it were her own marriage.

“Ah here Miss Moonbyul, I want her dress to be…” Yidi yada lalala, I rolled my eyes and mostly I’m not listening to what she’s saying. “You know Miss Moonbyul, with the big gown it will look magnificent.” I saw the daughter biting her down lips.

_What 's wrong with her?_

_Is she holding back her laughter?_

Before her mother explained any longer, i cut her off.

“Wow, Ma’am that sounds splendid. Now if you excuse us, I need Miss Bae to come with me to the measure room.” I smiled as polite as possible to the mother as I rise from my seat and gave the ‘follow me’ look to the daughter.

The daughter stood up and followed me to the measuring room. But unexpectedly the mother also tried to join us. I turned my body to the mother and said

“I’m sorry Ma’am, could you please just wait here. I need to focus when I measuring my clients, so I just need Miss Bae to come with me.” Then I looked to Hyejin and continued “Hyejin-ah, could you help me to keep this beautiful lady accompanied?” and the mother was led by Hyejin back to the sofa.

We walked through the corridor, I opened the door and held the door to let her into the measuring room. The room was next to my studio room and across the fitting room. I invited her to sit down, I wanted to discuss about her opinion on the dress she wanted to make.

“So Miss Bae..”

“Please just call me Joohyun.” She smiled to me.

_Wow, this is the first time she smiled since she arrived._

“Alright, Joohyun-ssi. Oh no, I left your drink with your mother back there. Shall I get you more drinks, anything?”

“What about wine? Do you have it?”

“Wine in the middle of the day? Are you sure, Joohyun-ssi?” I asked with a raised eyebrows and she nodded to me.

“Well, lucky for you I have. I will go get it from my studio room, wait here for a sec.”

I go to my studio room to get a bottle of red wine from my wine cooler and took the only wine glass I have in my studio since I always drink alone here.

“Nice studio by the way.” I turned my head towards the voice and I saw Joohyun standing by the door.

“Jesus, you scared me to death. Anyway thank you, but this room is not for guest, so let’s go back.”

I walked in front of her and could feel she was staring at me from behind.

_What’s wrong with this woman?_

_I thought she’s the obedient type of girl._

Then we returned to the measuring room, I was holding the glass as I poured the wine half glass and I gave it to her. She took it and sipped the wine. I put the wine bottle on the floor since I never served any drinks in the measuring room, but for her, that was an exception.

The two of us sat on chairs, Joohyun sat with her legs crossed while holding the wine glass by the stem, she turned to me and asked

“So Moonbyul-ssi, what suggestion you have for my wedding dress?” It took me few seconds to answer her question, to be honest I was blown away by her beauty for a moment.

“Hmm, are you going to have an indoor or outdoor wedding? If it's outdoor I wouldn't recommend with the big gown like your mother said, but if it’s indoor then with a big gown will look very glamorous.”

She took a second sip of the wine and answered.

“My wedding will be held indoor, just like my mother wanted and she said to make the gown big and as gorgeous as you could. She must be so happy to see me in that wedding dress.” I sighed.

Listening to what she just said, made me feel frustrated. I took the wine glass from her hand and drank it. She was shocked, not expecting for what I just did and I touched her hands when I took the glass from her.

_‘What the hell with her? She must be crazy._

_This woman surely isn’t an ordinary one.’_

She was annoyed by it but she couldn’t say it to me, instead she just stared at me. Well of course with a little bit cursing on her little head. She thought that it was the first time she saw someone who dared to take her glass, considering she’s the daughter of a minister. The only reason I did it, was to show her that she could just be herself while in here, that it’s okay to be comfortable with me and I could feel her body is getting warmer because the wine she drank earlier.

“Oops, sorry for that. I just couldn’t let pretty girl drinking alone. I thought I joined you and since I only had one glass so we shared.” She couldn’t help but chuckled.

“Look Joohyun-ssi, you asked for my suggestion right? I suggest that you change ‘the subject’ in your life first. This is your life, it is your wedding, and it’s your feelings. It should be about you, not your mother. What you want, what you’d like to see. So you won’t regret it later.”

When I wanted to put the glass down on the floor, she took my hand. Stopping me from what I was about to do, she got my attention and I was preparing myself to get cursed again in her little head but it was the opposite. I could feel she’s trying to give herself a chance, this time she took the courage to follow what she wants and maybe the wine helped her.

‘ _Maybe she’s right, but can I trust her?_

_Maybe I can be myself, just for this once._

_This woman, Moonbyul was it? Why I feel myself getting drawn into her.’_

Her body is getting warmer than before and I also feel the same way, even though my hands are cold. Then she let go my hand and said

“Moonbyul-ssi, let’s go with the simple wedding dress, I will have my wedding outside on the pretty garden not indoor.”

I smiled at her and honestly I feel proud of her, imagine what her mother or her family would say if they know she change everything by herself.

“Are you sure, Joohyun-ssi?”

“Yes, a wise dressmaker taught me a wise lesson today. So, now let’s measure it then.”

She stood up and started to take off her top, jeans and take off her shoes. I was flustered and asked her

“Joohyun-ssi, w-what are you doing?”

_Holly f.. at this rate she took too much courage._

“Me? I’m undressing. Aren’t we going to measure my body?” and she continued “Or you're thinking of doing something else, Moonbyul-ssi?” She bite her lower lip as she asked me, she was teasing me. “Don’t just froze there, help me hang my clothes please.”

“N-no, y-you taking off your clothes without being told, to be honest that surprised me.” I swallowed hard, couldn’t see her in the eye and I could feel my cheeks getting hotter.

_Not with that smile, the lip bite and in her undergarments too._

_Come on Byulyi, snap out of it._

_You’ve been seeing thousands of women in their underwear._

_Stop embarrassing yourself!_

“You’re so cute when flustered, are you feeling nervous now?” She's still smiling at me.

I cleared my throat to hide my nervous look from her and I took my measuring tape.

“S-stop it. Stand still please.” I saw her biting her down lip to hold her laugh.

**First,** I measured a Hollow to hem, it means that I will take a measurement from her collarbone until the bottom of the dress. As I put the tape measure on her collarbone, she startled because of my cold hands touched her body.

_*gasp* ‘Her hand is so cold,_

_Hmm, it feels..nice’_

The touch of my cold hands made her shiver all over her body, the warmth from the wine earlier still not faded. It’s getting warmer and warmer. I was thinking about taking my clothes off too because my body feels as hot as her. But I have to hold back the thought of undressing myself.

She hugged herself, rubbing her arms at the shivering sensation she felt from my touch. I could feel another feeling from her, it was more like thirst, desire… for my touch.

_Huh?! Did I just turn her on??_

_Wow, you are such a naughty girl, Joohyun-ssi._

“Ah sorry, did I startle you? My hands are always cold, so hang on Joohyun-ssi?” Then I took out a paper from my pocket to write down the size number and I was thinking.

“It’s okay, I’m just not getting used with your cold hands yet.”

_Oh really? I hear you, Joohyun-ssi._

_Let’s have some fun shall we?_

**Second,** measuring the hip.

“Now I will measuring your hip Joohyun-ssi.” I walk to stand behind her. I put the tape measure around her hips and this woman wasn’t standing properly, so I had to adjust her feet to the correct position before I could measure them. I moved my hand from her hips to her thigh, caressing her right side thigh to her calf and I grabbed her ankle and she was surprised.

_‘Mmm.. *gasp*’_

She likes it, excitement dominated her body, she couldn’t help but feeling aroused. The more touches I gave, the more aroused she became. Then I put my hand on her right heel, I gently align her feet and raise myself to put the measuring tape around her hip again.

_Ready for the next one, naughty girl?_

**Third,** measuring the waist.

I wrote her hip size on the paper and put it back in my pocket. Then I took my measuring tape, still standing behind her. I let my finger slightly grazed her firm abs while I was putting the tape around her waist.

_‘Moonbyul-ssi, you better stop now. Or I..’_

I lean closer to her body, my chest slightly rubbing against her back. I look over from her shoulder to see her side face, she could feel my breath on her neck. As she turned her face towards mine, I met her eyes for a second.

_‘Or what, Joohyun-ssi?’_

Then I stepped back from her to finally look at the numbers on the measuring tape. I reach into my pocket to take the paper and write down her waist size. Giving her a short break before the real part begins.

_Now, for the last part.._

**Fourth** , measuring the bust.

For this part I will be measuring her bust height first. I put the tape measure on her top left shoulder making a straight line to the center of her breast and stop right at the nipple.

_‘Hmm..’_

She isn’t thinking about anything right now, just enjoying every touch I gave to her with her eyes closed. She’s getting more and more aroused.

My hand slightly touched her side breast when I tried to move my fingers to see the number on the tape. And again, I write down her size on the paper.

After measuring her bust height, all remained to do was measuring her high bust and her bust.

“Are you okay, Joohyun-ssi? I promise you this gonna be the last thing to be measured then you are free to go.”

_No she’s not okay, she’s on the verge of jumping on to eat you._

_Moonbyul, you pervert bastard._

“I’m okay, you can take your time, Moonbyul-ssi.”

“You sure? Your face looks redden.”

“Really? This must be because of the wine earlier.” She touched her cheeks with the back of her hand.

“I guess you’re not a heavy drinker then. You should be careful the next time you drink, Joohyun-ssi.”

She nodded.

_Byulyi, you are the one she should be careful of._

“Now I will measure your high bust first, just breath normally okay?”

I stood in front of her, so close to her. Then i brought my face closer to her face as I wrapped the measuring tape from her back to above her breast. I keep my eyes on her face while wrapping the tape from her back. 

She turned her face so she couldn’t see mine. She bit her lower lip, refraining herself from doing whatever she was thinking at the moment. Then when the tape met above her breast I looked down at the tape measure to check the number.

I took a step back to write the size on the paper again and for the last time I need her bust measurement.

I stood in front of her again, keeping myself close to her. She saw my face and I stared at her eyes then to her lips. I brought my face close to hers while wrapping the measuring tape from her back, so close that our lips were only an inches apart. She lifted her chin with her mouth slightly open. She really wanted to kiss me, so bad.

_‘No, I can’t hold it anymore._

_Fuck it.’_

I can feel her excitement, her desire, her lust too. She could not hold back her sexual desire anymore and neither could I. Just like her, I said to myself.

_Fuck it too._

I pulled away as I wrapped the measuring tape around her breast. She took my hands with her.

“For how much longer do you intend to keep teasing me like this, Moonbyul-ssi?”

“Seems like you can't hold it anymore, Joohyun-ssi. Just until I write this down.” I was looking into my pocket to grab the paper when I felt her hand on my chin. I looked up as her hand led me to, then I feel Joohyun's lips on mine.

She pushes herself towards me, kissing me fiercely that I almost lose my balance. I put my hands on her hips while she still pushing herself to me until I hit the wall with my back. I kissed her back, sucked her lips as if I didn’t want to lose to her.

She pulled the kiss to catch her breath, with our face were still close to each other. Her breath was fast.

“Since when you’ve been holding yourself, huh?” I was caressing her cheeks to her chin, back and forth with the back of my hand. I could feel she was enjoying this and she expected more than just kissing.

“Since the first time I saw you, and you made it worse by touching my hand when you took my wine glass earlier.”

“So, are you satisfied now?”

“You turned me on by teasing me and keep touching my body. Do you think kissing would be enough? You are very bad, Moonbyul-ssi.” Then she started to kiss my lips again.

While we kissed, I switched my position with her. I leaned her against the wall with my knee between her legs. I kissed her deeply, pushing my tounge inside her mouth into a moist space within. I moved from kissing her lips into her chin, to her neck as my hands removing her bra straps. Her breast fondled by my right hand and I could feel she grinds her body back and forth to my thigh.

_‘More..’_

“Ahh..” She moaned.

_More.. She wants more…_

I brought my face close to her as our lips brushed against each other. I moved my legs away then pulled off her underwear with my hands. I slid my right hands between her legs and worked my fingers inside her.

Her moans get louder when I nuzzled against her.

“Ohh..ahh..” I whispered to her ear while continue kissing her earlobe.

“Although I love to hear you moaning, but you may want to lower your voice. Otherwise, my guest in the opposite room will hear you.” And I continued kissing her ear down to her neck.

_‘Shit, I’m at my limit.. ah..’_

She lost herself in this pleasure as I moved my fingers faster. Then she hugged me so tight that I could feel her nails digging through my shirt. Her thighs clamped against my hands, she gasped and she snapped her body few times before she froze. Her muscles in her bottom and thigh getting tense then I felt contractions in my fingers.

She leaned her body against mine as her legs gave up on her and took her time to breathe. I pulled out my fingers between her legs to hold her body. We stayed hugged for a while with neither of us spoke until she suddenly stroked my back.

_‘I must be crazy to did that with the people I just met._

_But honestly it feels fantastic and fun.’_

Looks like she regained her strength to stand on her feet. I released her body slowly with my hands on her side shoulder.

“You good?” and she nodded her head while putting on her bra strap and pulled her underwear.

The warmth that has been in her body starting to fade away, her body began to feel the coldness of the room. The sweat from our sex earlier made her feel even colder.

Then I turn and walked over to take her clothes and her pants from the hanger.

“Here, put this on so you won’t catch a cold.”

“Thank you.”

While i was waiting for her to put her clothes on, I took my paper and wrote down the size of her bust. Then I put it back to my pocket and I felt someone pulled my shirt softly from behind.

I turned to look at Joohyun in her clothes and pants.

“Moonbyul-ssi, that was fantastic. It’s my first time to do this kind of hookup thing, thank you once again.” She smiled at me.

_Well, I don't mind to be your hookup buddy._

“Joohyun-ssi..” I fixed her hair, tugged it behind her ear. While tidying her clothes, I continued “Buy me a new wine glass.”

“Huh?”

“You claimed my wine glass as yours few minutes ago. Since my precious glass is yours now, so I can’t use when it’s not mine and then it’s…” I felt her hands on my lips, she stopped me from speaking with her hand.

“Stoppp. Okay, I get it. I will buy you a new one and it will be the exact same. Are you happy now?”

I took her hand off my mouth and I could hear him cursing at me again in her little head.

_‘Aish this girl, what’s with that glass anyway??_

_Was she teasing me? Wait a minute._

_Did she just making excuses to meet me?’_

“Just bring the new glass by this week, okay? Since it’s the only thing that accompanied me at night.”

“Moonbyul-ssi, did you just making excuses just to meet me again? Come on, don’t be shy, you could just ask me.”

I could feel my cheeks and my ear getting hot.

_Isn't it obvious already?_

_Woman, must you asked it again to me?_

“Did I flustered you? You’re so cute, Moonbyul-ssi.” She was laughing.

I cleared my throat and walked towards the door “S-so we’re done here, I will excuse myself then.”

“Hey, wait for me please.” She quickly put her shoes on and grabbed her purse.

Our giggled can be heard as we are walking to the front room where her mother has been waiting, she couldn’t stop making fun of my expression when I flustered for so many times.

Then she stopped walking, she grabbed my arm so that I would stop walking.

“See you again, Moonbyul-ssi. Thank you for today.” I put my hand on hers to read what was on her mind. She buries her feelings, putting ‘the good obedient daughter’ side of her. The warm and honest Joohyun I knew earlier has turned into a cold and full of pretense.

“See you again, Joohyun-ssi.” She released her hand from my arms.

Her smiile disappeared as soon she saw her mother.

_I guess I will just play along with her then._

Her mother stood up as soon she saw us.

“Finally you’re done, what took you guys so long?”

“We were discussing about the wedding theme and the dress design Ma’am, sorry if I took too long.”

“It’s fine, Miss Moonbyul, how long does it take until it’s done?”

“Probably a month and half, Ma’am. I will let Joohyun-ssi know if I could finish it sooner.”

“Okay, alright then. So, what kind of dress you will be making?”

_Oh shit, she still doesn’t know that her daughter changed the wedding theme._

_What should I say now? I’m fucked._

I signaled a ‘need help’ look to Joohyun and I guess she gets it. She pretended to check her phone.

“Mom, Dad texted me. He asked where we are now. We better get going now otherwise we will be late. Could you wait for me in the car while I pay for this? About the design I’ll tell you later, okay?”

“Oh right! I almost forget about it, let’s get going then. Miss Moonbyul, thank you for today.”

“It’s okay, you can pay later when I finished my design. Thank you Ma’am and Joohyun-ssi, have a nice day.”

The daughter linked her arm to her mother. As she turned towards the front door, she mouthed ‘Thank you’ to me. Hyejin opened the door for them and saying goodbye to both of them.

“Unnie! What took you so long? How could you left me with that aunty for an hour?! As my reward, tomorrow you will pay for my dinner too.”

“I’m sorry Hyejin-ah. Okay okay, tomorrow is gonna be my treat. Now shall we go eat our lunch?”

“Ooh we’re going to have lunch together? Since you are the one who asking, you will pay, Unnie.”

**A few days later.**

I worked until late in my studio alone, Hyejin just left to her home. Standing in front of the mannequin, I pinned the dress that I was working on with needles onto the mannequin and with the measuring tape around my neck. Then I heard someone knocked on my studio door, I thought maybe Hyejin left something in the boutique and I answered.

“Yes?” I heard the door was opened but no replied from her.

I asked once again.

“Hyejin-ah, did you left something here?” Still no replied from her, I turned my body to her and asked.

“Hyejin-ah, why you don’t answer m..” I was surprised, it wasn’t Hyejin but it was Joohyun who was standing at the door holding a bag with her hands.

“Hi there, are you still working, Moonbyul-ssi?” She walked into the room while looking around at my studio.

“Oh, hi Joohyun-ssi. Yes, I’m finishing the rest of my work for today. You can take a seat on my chair, I’ll be with you in a minute.”

“Thanks, but I’ll look around.” She put the bag on my table.

“By the way, how did you get in? I’m sure Hyejin will lock the front door when she left for home.”

“Yes, I met her outside just before she went home. I told her I have something to give to you and she let me in.” The sound of her footsteps stopped behind me.

“Ah I see, I thought she forgot to lock the door. You have something for me? Oh right, any drinks for you?” I turned my body to her who was standing behind me.

She walked to me and raises her hands to grab my measuring tape. She plays with it for a moment “Moonbyul-ssi..” then she pulls it until our face are close. She leaned in and whispered “I brought you a wine glass. Do you have wine?”

I turned my face to see hers. We laugh together because we know what it means to us.

“So, wine first or sex first?”

“I thought you knew the answer already.” She pulled my measuring tape again, leading my lips to hers.

Just like that, our relationship is nothing more than hookup buddies. She needs it, she’ll come to me. We do it, then she’ll return to her daily life. Repeat.

*

* * *

**_xvii - E.E. Cummings_ **

_Lady, I will touch you with my mind. Touch you and touch and touch until you give me suddenly a smile, shyly obscence._


End file.
